


Let Me Make You Something Good

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chef!Gabe, Kitty!76, M/M, PWP, Smut, a quickie leading to a relationship?, beta!Jack, fucking adorable, mutual infatuation?, not a lot to do with the plot and im being quite serious, omega!gabe, please dont have risky sex in risky alleyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a professional chef that has been with Overwatch since its inception. He also has been harboring a crush on Jack Morrison and his cute cat ears for just as long. All it takes to bridge the gap is one drink at a sleazy London pub together to get them into an alleyway for some frisky fun.





	

Jack Morrison was so handsome as Gabriel Reyes pounded himself into the tipsy Strike Commander, the man’s ankles on Gabe’s shoulders and his back pressed against a dirty brick wall of the side of a shady but packed London pub. Gabriel bounce his ass against his hips, the noise from the crowded bar flowing outward from the open emergency exit where people came in and out to take a piss in the alley or hook up with someone like they were. He was a humble professional chef harboring a crush on the commander for a few years before he and a handful of other support staff were brought out for Mondatta Tekhartha’s funeral. How Gabriel and the commander ended up at the same sleazy pub when Gabriel was off duty was beyond him.

Neither of them wore anything with an Overwatch logo on it, hell, they were both wearing hoodies but Gabriel figured it was so the commander could hide his blonde hair and cat ears. It was a fucking shame because Gabriel wanted to play with them and run his tongue over the tips to see if that would sexually excite the cat humanoid. Gabriel instead settled for bringing himself in close and kissing the handsome commander as he whimpered and pleaded for it as Gabriel fucked him in one of the worst places in London. 

“Please, please!” Jack Morrison whimpered as he jerked his hips upwards to grind against Gabriel, his pants and underwear hanging lewdly on one leg allowing ample access to his slick asshole. He was a beta leaning omega while Gabriel was just an omega taking suppressants but holy hell did Jack Morrison make him wish he could go into heat at times, mainly because he wanted him to stuff him silly like he was doing to the commander. 

Gabriel leaned in to kiss him again and felt the commander purr rumble against their lips. He could even feel the blonde’s tail curving up against his thigh to further cement that they were both enjoying this dirty quickie. “You’re so cute like this. Bouncing on my cock in the dirtiest alleyway in London like you’re desperate for a good fuck.” He purred against the side of the commander’s face as he thrusted hard, brushing his tip against the other man’s prostate, and drawing a choked sob from the blonde.

“Please! Please! I’m so close!!” The Strike Commander shamelessly pleaded to Gabriel as he scratched at the brick wall desperately to get better purchase to push back against Gabriel's thrusts. The man was panting so erotically as he grinded back that Gabriel lost it, driving his hips forward frantically to bring them both to their orgasms. 

This was actually happening! He was having sex with his idol and it was as amazing as he always fantasized it to be as he continued to thrust, both of their moans and whimpers filling the alleyway while others used it as they pleased. Gabriel leaned forward to kiss the commander as he finally came, grunting and jerking his hips with every shot of cum he pushed into the commander's ass, the other man practically sobbing as ribbons of cum shot from his own cock to coat his own dark blue hoodie. The moment felt so good as they looked at each other, panting and looking completely wrecked with some good ol’ fashioned alleyway fucking that Gabriel leaned in to kiss his lips again, drawing a weak whimper from the commander.

“OH MY GOD! JACK!!!”

Gabriel almost dropped Jack from the loud voice that startled them both and immediately the commander squirmed as Gabriel helped set him down onto his feet. They both had their hoods up but someone had come looking for the Strike Commander after he failed to return to the table after he went to the bathroom where he met Gabriel in line. Gabriel tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up before he was shoved to the exit of the alleyway that led to the street.

“Run!” The commander ordered as Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm came out into the alleyway and Gabriel bolted, not needing to be told twice to get the hell out of dodge. 

His feet pounded the pavement as he dodged late-night traffic, something he would blame on adrenaline and liquid courage later, to get several blocks away from the pub. He couldn't be caught or he would get fucking written up or worse for fucking the fucking leader of Overwatch in the shittiest alleyway London had to offer like he was some ten credit whore. They both consented to it and neither had too much to drink before they started getting frisky in the alleyway when they originally went there to piss since the fucking line was way too long but that was moot point considering how big of an embarrassment if the word got out about the incident. 

Still, holy shit, the commander was into exhibitionism and that was going to be some great bunk material to mull over if he could get back to the hotel Overwatch was staying at and slip back in smoothly. It was really dark in that alleyway so there was no way Ana Amari or Reinhardt could make out the colors of his clothing but he planned on burning everything anyways because he loved this gig too much to get fired from it. Hell, he probably looked like any other black guy to the commander, especially with his hoodie up, that even he wouldn't be able to point him out in a crowd. Gabriel was just a stranger who got lucky tonight! Nothing more or less!

He used his phone to call for a taxi nearby and headed back to the hotel, absolutely a ball of nervous energy from his conquest and the dread of fucking his boss like a complete moron. Nothing happened after he paid the taxi driver when they arrived at the hotel and he casually made his way back up to his room with his hood down just in case Overwatch security went looking for a guy with his hood up to find out if one of their Americans fucked the blonde prince of the organization. Gabriel kept running his lips together, fondly still feeling the tingling from the commander's lips against his own when they vibrated with each purr from the blonde made when they kissed. He pulled his keycard from his pocket and used it to unlock the door to the room he was sharing with the other chef that came with on the trip. Gabriel locked up the door behind him and sighed happily as he rested his back against it, bringing his fingers up to his lips.

Okay, maybe ‘conquest’ was a really shit way to put the fling they had. It certainly felt mutual but it was just a mere ten minute fuck and they both had some booze in them prior. No way the commander was a loose man. Not that it would matter since things would go back to normal since he had to cook for the man in the morning since they couldn't trust the hotel to not poison the Overwatch leaders, that’s why Gabe and his roommate were around after all. 

He pushed his back off the door and tossed his clothes off one by one before climbing into his own bed, his fellow chef already asleep since it was one in the morning. Mondatta’s memorial service was to be in the early afternoon so it will be a busy morning to feed the figureheads of Overwatch, starting with a shopping trip early in the morning before they would start making breakfast in the living areas of the hotel rooms for the higher ups since the bedrooms had their own keycard system and bodyguards posted at the door.

Gabriel slept well that night, passing almost immediately after his head hit the pillow and pulling the covers up for warmth. He dreamed of a certain blonde commander and his charming smile.

\--

rming smile.

\--

Gabriel felt like everyone’s eyes were on him as he pushed a cart filled with fresh ingredients he picked up at the grocery store in the early morning hours. His list of higher ups he had to cook for drop right to one when he checked with the coordinator to see what everyone wanted for breakfast since they would tell the coordinator their orders before hand usually. One guess who it was and the answer was NOT Jack Morrison.

He swallowed hard as he rolled the cart to Ana Amari’s door, waiting for the bodyguard to open the door for him after showing his ID card to the men. Once they verified his identity, the man swiped his card into the key card reader and the door automatically opened up for him slowly. How fancy.

Gabriel pushed his cart into the room, the lights automatically turning on in the living space and the door closing behind him with a click. He was wearing his official Overwatch chef uniform, fancy hat and all, and guided the cart to the kitchen, fully aware that Ana Amari was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her tea.

“Good morning, Captain Amari.” Gabriel greeted her politely, bowing his head slightly before he began unloading all the fresh and already prepped food onto the counter from the cart. He pulled out the slip of paper from his apron pocket to verify her odd order request. “Just having an English breakfast this lovely morning, Captain?” He spoke, laying on the sweet charming but not too heavily as to cause suspicion.

Ana set her tea cup down on its dish and turned to look at him with a warm smile. “You have a lot of nerve acting like last night did not happen, Gabriel Reyes.” She spoke with such a stern voice that he was quickly thrown off guard considering the smile she still had on her face.

Keep it cool, keep it cool, Gabe!

“I’m sorry did something happen last night? There was a lot of chattering in the hallway but I did not pick up much on that.” He replied smoothly.  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem picking up the Strike Commander and having your way with him in that filthy alleyway of that pub last night. How strange.” Ana remarked coolly as she picked up the tea kettle and poured it into the cup. Gabriel felt like throwing up his guts from how direct she hit him with that knowledge.

SHIT.

He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself as he got to work on her breakfast with very shaky hands. There was no way he was not going to get fired from this. She fucking knew!

“Is something the matter, Reyes? You seem reluctant to continue our pleasant conversation.”

The weight on his shoulders only continued to grow heavier under her charming tone and the dread was making him feel like he was suffocating. This was Hell. She was dragging out the torture before going in for the kill considering how disrespectful he was Overwatch by having the gall to fuck the Strike Commander. He wanted to die. He flat out wanted to roll over and die rather than suffer through this.

“I… I don’t know what you want from me, Captain.” Gabriel managed to push out as he throat tightened from how close he was to a panic attack. “Neither of us were drunk and he consen-”

“You put him at considerable risk last night, Reyes!” She sternly began to speak, her anger barely concealed at this point. 

Gabriel gritted his teeth at that. “I KNOW that it was stupid to do what we did in an alleyway and without protection but it’s not MY fault that he happened to be at that bar and that we got comfortable in that moment!” He shot back. “Why the fuck was the commander of Overwatch at a seedy fucking pub with his second-in-command and the crusader! Don’t act like this is all entirely my fault!”

Ana Amari watched him with a sort of grim amusement on her lips as she propped her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her to rest her chin on. “It’s none of your business why we went to that bar but I will say that you are right about that one point though it does not excuse your behavior and lack of concern for both of your safety.” She firmly pointed out. “Jack doesn’t know who you are but it’s, unfortunately, not that difficult to narrow down who you were with some light investigation.” Ana paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Gabriel as he grimly processed everything. “You’ve been with Overwatch almost since its inception as a public organization, Gabriel Reyes. I suggest you be more careful in the future who you decide to convince to have a tryst in a public alleyway. You will be formally punished when we return to Zurich, is that clear?”

“Yes, Captain.” Gabriel replied, pausing for a moment before looking back at her. “Will I be fired? Please be honest with me.”

“That is a discussion that will be put off until we return to HQ but for now you will continue your duties and continue to receive compensation that was agreed upon in your contract.” Ana spoke professional as she picked up her cup once more and took a sip from it. He nodded his head and returned to making her breakfast, taking extra care to make it as good as possible even though he might not be able to score any points at this point. Gabriel loved his job and wouldn’t make anything subpar for an organization he admired so much.

After he finished making Ana Amari’s breakfast, he wished her a good day, regardless of how awkward everything was before pushing his cart out the door into the hallway. He washed up all the dishes and such in the kitchen while Amari ate, neither of them talking to the other, and felt absolutely exhausted when the door to her room finally closed. Gabriel had every intention of taking a long ass bath after all of this shit since he would be free for a few hours until after the memorial service for Mondatta was held. He pushed his cart down the hall, noticing all the security detail being stepped up as he brushed past all the guards at work in front of the rooms. It was to be expected since this was the floor where all the important members of Overwatch were at but he didn’t expect to see the Strike Commander slam his door open as he marched out into the hall, the commander of Blackwatch, Renald Stone, stomping after him.

“We’re NOT done talking, Morrison!” Stone yelled with such intense fury that he could help but feel frozen in place, his hands gripping the handle of the cart firmly until his knuckles were white. Jack Morrison was wearing a white button up and black dress pants with socks but no shoes as he stomped down the hall, his fists balled up at his sides.

“Fuck off, Stone! I’m done talking about this!” The commander barked back at him, not paying attention as he slammed right into Gabriel, knocking both him and the cart over with a loud crash as metal plates hit the ground. 

Gabriel scrambled to get up, Morrison doing the same next to him as Stone rushed over from down the hallway. “Shit! You guys okay?” Stone asked as he offered both of his hands to the men to help pull them up to their feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Stone.” Gabriel laughed off the Blackwatch commander's concern as he went to pull his cart upright from its side on the ground, surprised to see Morrison gathering the metal plates and stacking them up before lifting them up with ease to put on the cart. 

“I’m so sorry about that!” Morrison had the sweetest apologetic face as he looked at Gabriel before something slowly clicked in the blonde man’s head, turning his smile to a look of confusion.

“It’s alright, Commander!” Gabriel quickly got behind his cart and started pushing it towards the service elevator at the end of the narrow hallway, not wanting the blonde to look any longer at his face to better connect the dots. He quickly took out his temporary keycard for the elevator and swiped it, the doors opening with a ding instantly, much to Gabriel's relief. “Have a nice day, Commanders!” He added with a smile before pushing the cart into the elevator and mashing his finger on the ground floor button, his heart pounding in his throat as the doors closed to finally allow him to escape from this dreaded floor.

Gabriel groaned as he pressed the back of his head against the wall of the elevator as it began moving, his hat folding over slightly from the angle he rested at. What a hell of a way to start the day after waking up feeling so refreshed, and now all he wanted to do was climb back into his bed and sleep for the next eternity. He might lose his favorite job in a few days when they get back and now Gabriel was going to have to tiptoe around the Strike Commander if Amari does not disclose his identity to the man, that is.

He felt like a dead man walking as he pushed the cart out, heading to the kitchen to drop off the cart and metal plates before going back to the safety of his room on the second floor. Climbing the stairs was no issue now that he didn't have to deal with cooking materials and the like but his feet came right to a halt when he turned the corner to see the Strike Commander casually leaning back against the wall by his hotel room, playing on his smartphone.

Gabriel wasn't thinking as he made a beeline for his room, quickly pulling out his key card to swipe when he finished closing the gap from the stairs to the door. Jack was in the process of tucking his phone back away into his pocket, a smile on his face as he was about to say something when Gabriel swiped his keycard and immediately clocked it into his room before Jack could get a word out. Gabriel quickly turned to close the door and heard a yelp from the hallway, glancing down to see a well-polished (and expensive) designer shoe blocking him from closing the door.

Fuck! Plan failed!

“Wait, wait!” The commander pleaded as he put a hand on the door to gently try to encourage Gabriel to open the door for him even as Gabriel was pressing back to try to encourage the exact opposite. “Please let me in for a moment!”

Gabriel had absolutely no idea why he was staunchly trying to keep his crush out of his room and was hurting the man’s foot in the process, immediately backing away from the door with his mind now in the right place as the commander slipped into the room, favoring the foot that wasn't carelessly crushed by the door a second ago. Today was just not his day, it seems. He should have known better than to think he could close the door on a super soldier with insane reflexes.

“Sorry bout that. Panicked.” Gabriel admitted sheepishly as he took his hat off and placed it on the horizontal dresser. Jack chuckled lightly as he hand waved the whole thing even when he deserved to scold Gabe for slamming the door on his foot.

“I had a feeling it was you in the hallway but you ran off before I could say something.” The commander chuckled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“No offense, but it wouldn’t have been a good idea to have a reunion in that hallway anyways.” Gabriel replied as he leaned his back against the wall casually crossing his arms over his chest. “Not that you would have mind considering all the people who walked by us last night.” He found himself teasing, enjoying the look on the commander’s face as he flushed, his cat ears laying flat on his head so cutely in embarrassment.

“S-shut up!” 

Now Gabriel was REALLY grinning as he pushed his back off the wall, guiding the commander’s back against the door and watched as blonde kitty ears perk forward with keen interest. Any anxiety he had was quickly swept aside as the reasons for the commander’s visit became more apparent or at least that was what Gabe honestly wanted. 

“This feels a bit similar to last night, huh? Minus me and you trying to share a barstool together.” Gabriel teased playfully as the commander wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, soothing purrs coming from the hybrid as Gabriel moved to wrap his arms around Morrison’s waist. It felt so good to be pressed right back up against the man, especially when he leaned in first to kiss him, the purring vibrations tickling Gabriel’s lips like he remembered so fondly from last night.

“Right, cause you boldly climbing into my lap constitutes as ‘sharing a barstool’.” The commander shot back equally playful after their lips parted from the sweet kiss between them.

“It got your attention though.” Gabriel smirked in amusement as he gently kneaded the commander’s waist with his palms. Morrison squirmed and cackled beautifully from the touch, making a smile lift the corner of Gabriel’s lips. God, he really was worth idolizing if the commander was this beautiful when he laughed.

“You could have gotten my attention just by saying ‘hello’.” Morrison admitted with a coy smile that had Gabriel’s heart racing along with the implication that came with that line.

“You know how hard it would be for me to do that?” Gabriel huffed as he looked off to the side, his cheeks warming when Morrison moved his hands to the sides of Gabe’s head before leaning in to kiss him again. “Mmmm.”

Morrison smiled happily as he pulled away and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, the purrs coming from his throat quite loudly and that tail of his curling around Gabe’s thigh. “Well, whatever the method, it still brought us together, right?”

“You’re way too cute.” Gabriel blurted out, making both men tense up and flush from how ridiculous it sounded.

“S-shut up!” Jack grabbed Gabriel’s outfit by the lapels as he scowled, not looking intimidating one bit by how red his entire adorable face was. “I can bench press you, light weight!”

Gabriel was on the verge of crying from how endearing this cat man was and how his attempt to regain his manliness just made him want to hug him harder to his chest. 

So, he did.

“Stop it!” Morrison whined uselessly, still purring like a well-tuned Ferrari as Gabriel held him close. For a guy who was telling him to stop with the bullying he certainly was enjoying the attention and not trying to push his ‘lightweight’ away. Morrison WAS a super soldier, right? He HAD to be willingly wanting this affection from Gabriel.

He was like one of those cats who liked to pretend to not want to be touched but melted the moment you started scritching their cheeks.

The moment lasted for a long while before Morrison lightly pushed Gabriel away with a warm smile, pointedly looking away even though his tail was still hooked around Gabe’s thighs possessively. “Listen, I’m really enjoying whatever this is but I gotta go practice my speech and such.” He paused for a moment before looking at Gabriel in the eyes. “You think you could make me something nice for lunch?”

Gabriel had to bury his face in his hands for a moment from how pure and honest this guy was before taking a very deep breath to compose himself and bust out his work smartphone from his apron. “Sure thing! What would you like?” He asked as he quickly unlocked his phone to pull up the app he made for organizing his schedule for the day, completely in ‘5 star service’ mode.

“Chicken pot pie!” Morrison excitedly answered, his ears perked up happily along with his tail as the tip curled forward towards Gabriel intently. “I haven’t had good pot pie in years!”

Gabriel quickly jotted the request down before looking up and watching Morrison pull a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket to hand to him. “What’s this?” He asked as he took it.

“A copy of my great grandmother’s recipe for chicken pot pie! Feel free to spice it up, if you want, since it’s honestly going to be too bland for me to enjoy properly anymore.” Morrison chuckled in amusement as he watched Gabriel tuck it into his back pocket with a knowing smile.

“I’m not going to pull a ‘hot sauce’ prank on you with this one, Commander.” Gabriel smirked in amusement. “I might not have time to make a lot of homemade noodles though. Will that be okay?”

Morrison looked absolutely crushed at that, causing Gabriel to throw his head back as he laughed so hard. 

“Oh, Commander! This is why the other chefs and I tease you relentlessly!” He chuckled before reaching up to lightly ruffle Morrison’s soft blonde hair. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ll make sure everything is perfect AND taste good when you come back from the memorial service, alright?”

Jack smiled warmly and pressed his head up into the hand rubbing his hair, purring up a storm as he soothingly closed his eyes. Gabriel couldn’t help the twisted smile on his face as he continued to smooth out Jack’s hair and gently massage his ears after putting his phone away in his apron real quick. 

He really was losing it with this handsome sweetheart.

“Alright. I have to go now or I’ll be tempted to fall back asleep.” Morrison grumbled in disappointment as he gently pulled Gabriel’s hands away from his ears and released them. His frown quickly turned to a smile as Gabriel back up and gestured to the door before opening it for the man.

“Can’t have that happening, now can we? Good luck, Commander.” 

Morrison let himself out with a smile into the hallway. “See you around lunch then, Reyes.”

Gabriel waved goodbye as he slowly closed the door and felt himself smile brightly. He was pumped up and ready to go after that encounter with the commander but needed at least one hour to nap before heading out to go shopping for ingredients. 

The commander wanted chicken pot pie? He’ll make the best damn pot pie the man has ever tasted!


End file.
